


My dears, you may request

by EmraeHEYYY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmraeHEYYY/pseuds/EmraeHEYYY
Summary: This is a prompt list so... if there is a Character in Harry Potter I will write them. But, I will not write student-teacher relationships, or adult/child fics. So request and I will do my best to write it out.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader, James Potter/Reader, LGBTQ+ friendly - Relationship, Luna Lovegood/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin/Reader, im missing tags but you get the point
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Here is an example I'm writing right now for a friend: Could you do a George Weasley/OFC named Cris(F), with prompts 1 and 20?  
> The f in parentheses(F) stands for female. So this is an example if you don't know how to request!

1\. Your hair is really soft after you wash it.  
2\. shhh, stop fussing. I'm just braiding your hair.  
3\. Yu smell really nice.  
4\. Would it be alright if I borrow your sweater? it smells like you.  
5.If you steal the blankets I will put my cold feet on you.  
6\. Here, Let's share the blanket  
7\. You're comfy  
8.You are my new pillow  
9.You're very endearing when you're half asleep.  
10\. But I want to hear you sing.  
11\. we can talk over dinner  
12\. Don't be stubborn, try it!  
13 Don't get up, I'll do it  
14\. You look really good in my sweater  
15\. Shit did I say that out loud?  
16\. is that my shirt?  
17.No, like... it's just, I can't believe you're actually wearing my clothes  
18\. I can hear you, it's just that I haven't had my coffee yet  
19\. I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me attention!  
20\. You're never going to let that go, are you?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

If you don't like any of these you can just request and /character and any specific things you would like to see. also if you would like first or third person pov, I'm comfortable with those.


	2. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times George made Cris feel butterflies, and the one time he caused fireworks.  
> Requested by a friend, with prompts 1 and 20(which I changed a bit).

It was a chilly day in November, and three very stupid students decided to go for a walk. They had a picnic basket between them as if they were going to stop moving in this temperature. “Honestly you two, I told you I’m fine not celebrating. It’s just a tradition-” starts the witch.  
“Which is why-”  
“We’ll celebrate your silly muggle mums tradition.” the two boys quickly follow up.   
“In this weather, no! It’d be better to head up to the kitchens.” she tried to say again.  
“Ah, always the one with a logical head.”  
“Our little eagle.”  
She blushed a little at the praise from the boys and was about to turn around when she heard shouting. “Cris! George! Fred!” the boy gasped as he caught up to them. “Hi-ya Harry,” Cris responds, her accent poking through. “What’s up.”  
“Padfoot wrote.” he handed her a letter before running away again to his other friends. She grinned and put the letter in her pocket and winked at the boys. “Race ya up to the castle,” she screeched, bolting. “Oi-” “No Fair!” the twins shouted and then started to run after her. George almost threw the basket at Fred and sprinted in order to catch up to Cris. Hearing footsteps in front of her, Cris turned around and stopped. George, not expecting that, flew past her and tripped, falling into a mud puddle. Cris stopped, in shock, but as soon as George sat up, spitting and scowling, flinging mud everywhere, she lost it. She started to cackle, giggle, snort, almost any kind of laugh you can imagine. Falling to her knees, she clutched the sides of her stomach, finally wheezing out, “ it hurts- so funny” Fred, finally catching up, almost fell over in laughter too.  
George was too cold to laugh, however, and after seeing Cris and Fred laughing for a while, he got up and said with chattering teeth, “Alright, a-alright. Now can we go up to the castle so I can wash up? It’s s-s-so cold.”   
“Oh Georgie, let’s get you there.”  
Cris was waiting in the common room while George was cleaning up. Instead of the brunch they had planned, it was turning more into a dinner time thing, but hey, she wasn’t complaining. Spending the day with her two best friends, what’s not to love about it. Soon enough, George came down and sat next to Cris on the couch. She looked suspiciously up at him, then asked, “where is Freddie dearest?” Faking offense, Geoge dramatically flopped onto Cris’s lap and sighed. She smiled down at him and started to run her fingers through his hair unconsciously. His eyes fluttered shut and they sat there in the silence one so rarely gets in the Gryffindor common room. Still in her head, Cris accidentally sighed, “Your hair is really soft after you wash it.” George only grunted in response, turning slightly so his face was hidden from her point of view. She felt something stir in her stomach, a fluttery feeling that made her face heat up. Fred chose that moment to walk in with Lee’s polaroid.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Early December had that feel to it. The pre-Christmas feel. It was all abuzz, and it seemed that on a surprisingly warm Saturday, couples were taking advantage of the corners all around the castle. The trio loved to run around and dye hair, stink up corners and cause mayhem all through the morning. One of the funniest pranks played was on Cormac and the poor Hufflepuff he seemed to have found that day.   
It was a simple firecracker in a chocolate trick, but it seemed to work. Neither of those two seemed very bright. Who would accept a floating chocolate heart, with seemingly no one around to give it to them, but the greed was too great. From behind one of the pillars, Cris had her wand at the ready to light the firecracker. She looked at George and Fred, gagging in unison as they watched Cormac and the girl each bite one end of the heart, staring oh so deeply into each other’s eyes. So sexy.  
Cris waved her wand, and a pop was heard before two very similar sounding shrieks echoed down the hall. Jumping out from behind the pillar, Cris was reminded of a muddy George. Cormac was splattered with chocolate, and he was trying desperately to wipe his eyes as the girl sobbed in the corner. For the second time in weeks, Cris was crippled with laughter. Ruining Cormac’s day was an amazing feeling, especially after what happened last year. But Cris laughed for too long. Cormac roared and started to charge her. Having enough sense to run away Cris bolted.  
She was running and running, never being able to get rid of the boy. She went turn after turn, closet after closet, past crowds of people, but she couldn’t shake him. The only pause she got was for lunch, where her dormmates and friends hid her, but that meant from the twins too. They were slightly upset but understood the cost, they were pranksters after all. So, they had to wait it out. Cris stayed with her group for a while, gossiping and exchanging girl information that she couldn’t get with the boys. She finally felt brave enough to go try and find the twins. She ran out and started to search the halls, asking around until she ran into George.  
“Oh, hey! I was just looking for you!” He smiled.  
“Well that’s just great, I spent the last hour trying to find ways to avoid you!” she shot back.  
Not needing any more words, they grinned at each other and started to walk to the kitchens for some cocoa. That’s when they heard Cormac shouting at people to see if they had seen Cris. Her eyes widened, but George grabbed her wrist and led her to a snogging corner. George pushed her against the wall and pinned one hand to the wall while his other was on her hip. Cris felt that feeling again, the fluttering feeling. Butterflies. Their faces were so close together that every little detail was enhanced. George’s upper lip was curved, and he had the slightest bump on his nose. Cris was struggling to keep her breathing even. “Yo-you better have a plan as to why it looks like you’re making out with me.” She finally whispered. George smirked, and Cris’s breath almost, almost hitched, but she smothered it. He leaned in further towards her ear as if he knew what he was doing. “Macky Mac won’t think to look for you in a snogging corner,” he pulled back away. She had to admit it was brilliant if only it didn’t make her want to actually kiss him.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
(tw:caps)  
The week before Christmas when all the essays, projects, and homework was due. And Cris being Cris, put it all off until the very last minute. This resulted in caffeine overload, stress overflow, and sleepiness overboard. Potions was the very last subject she completed, and she slammed the book closed. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Cris closed her eyes, hoping for a nap, until her book pillow was ripped from underneath her. “C’mon Eagle,” Fred purred, “You need an adrenaline rush.” Cris raised her head and glared at the boys. “The only adrenaline rush I’m getting is a dream in my sleep thank YOU!” she yelled out the end as water was poured down her back. “GEORGE” she roared, leaping to her feet.   
He laughed and dodged her attempts to grab him and started to run to the common room. Furious, she chased him all the way up to his room and then flopped onto his carpet. George peeked his head out of the bathroom hearing her groan. “I’m cold and my dorm is too far away.”  
He smiled and slowly crept back into the room. “Ya know you’re always welcome to stay here,” he offered. “Thanks for the offer, but I don’t have any pajamas, and there aren’t enough beds.”   
“You can borrow my jumper, and we could share a bed, I won’t bite.”  
“...”  
“Or not. I probably sounded really creepy right then. Jeez Cris I’m sorr-”  
She cut him off, “I would be fine with that.” Once again, both their faces were burning up, and Cris was worrying if her heart was beating too loud. George was the first to move, getting his sweater from a drawer. Going into the bathroom, Cris changed into it, leaving her shorts under her skirt on. The jumper smelt like him, cinnamon and vanilla. She inhaled his scent. The butterflies in her stomach were back again, but she tried to keep her face normal as she came out. Walking out, she didn’t see the way that George’s face got redder, or the way his chest hiccuped as she walked out.   
When Fred came back with Lee, they groaned and looked at each other in disappointment. Cris and George weren’t doing anything except talking when Lee and Fred delayed for a reason. Though Fred pointed out to Lee quietly later that night, Cris did have George’s jumper on. Yawning Cris leaned back into George’s chest half asleep and in a last-ditch attempt to stay awake, she mumbled, “I feel like doing something stupid.” without missing a beat, George said out loud unaware, “Well I’m really stupid, do me?” and put his arm around Cris, both too tired to realize what just happened.  
Fred and Lee noticed, and Lee said, “ You’re never going to let him forget that, are you.” Fred smirked in response. In one look they shared they decided that they would get those two together.  
______________________________________________________________________________

George is the most oblivious person to Fred. Cris obviously likes him but doesn’t think George likes her back when every waking moment George talks about Cris. And it extends into the night, but Fred and Lee like to pretend that those dreams don’t exist to keep their mental sanity and their picture of Cris clean.   
It was Christmas day, and that was Fred’s gameplan. Operation Gris. Or Ceorge. He hadn’t decided. Cris and George were walking ahead to where the trap was set, and oh how blissful they were. Fred smirked and slunk away without them noticing and counted down. Five, four three, two… and one.  
“Filthy kids always making a mess out of my halls, and Hey!” Filch’s voice was echoing through the halls. Cris and George exchanged looks before they set off the dungbombs planted earlier. Growling, George grabbed Cris and ran, saying, “I know a broom closet Filch never looks at we can hide in.” it was truly an adrenaline rush. They were turning a couple of times before George finally pulled Cris into the closet. And Holy shit. He forgot how small it was in there. To actually close the door, Cris had to press herself against the wall, and George had his hands on either side of her head and his right knee between her legs, and the other against the wall.  
He froze as soon as he realized their proximity. Her scent wafted up to his nose, intoxicating his mind. It was peppermint, like those candy canes she always seemed to have on her. She was breathing in his scent too, the two of them each acting like they were taking deep breaths from running. Butterflies were in Cris’s stomach once more, but this time they were crawling their way up her chest. She shifted a bit, and then she heard George’s breath hitch. A smile slowly crept on her face. She shifted once more to hear his breath stop again, and then he said “Cris, I-” before he let himself go. He stooped down and pressed his mouth to hers. Cris eagerly pushed back, deepening the kiss. The butterflies exploded into tiny fireworks, filling her up with warmth. It was the best kiss she had ever had. It was slow, full of love and longing. Too soon, they had to part for breath.  
‘That was-” she started to say, but George cut her off with a “Shhhhh”  
He smashed his lips back to hers eagerly, this time more hasty and needy. He guided her wrists up above her head and held them there with one hand and put his other on her waist. It was just barely exposed, his jumper she was wearing rising up instead of being extra large. He kept on kissing her.   
Cris was in bliss, she kissed George as eagerly as he was to her. She felt his tongue playing, practically begging for her to let him explore. She was stubborn and refused, almost knowing he would get in one way or another. She relented quickly, as George’s hand rose from her hip to just above her waist, allowing cool air to flow under his jumper she wore.  
He pulled away, leaving her needy and breathless. He smirked, and the small lighting that the cracks in the door provided just enough light to show his face off brilliantly. “I’ve wanted to do that forever,” he said, his voice so low and lustful it sent shivers down Cris’s spine. “How about we finish this in my dorm room?”  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Fred, shut up.”  
“No really! I swear-”  
“Look!” Lee pointed to the rushed pair climbing up the stairs to the room. Fred looked triumphant and pumped his fist. Lee groaned saying, “One sickle we’ll have to sleep on the couches tonight.” Fred’s face grimaced as he finally realized what his dear old brother was doing. “You’re on.”


End file.
